Remeber
by CrawBrad
Summary: R just to be safe. Songfic contest entry. Schuldig and Farfarello find Nagi and Omi one night. Deathfic, kinda bloody.


Title: Remember

Author: Craw

Warning: Major angest, death, violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I have no money. Well, thats not true. I have $3.78, but that wouldn't even cover your legal fee's if you tried to sue me. So, as every one can see, it would be in your best interests to not sue me!

Author's Note: This came out a lot sadder than I ment it to be. I wanted this to be fluff, but the hamsters decided differently. I do love all of the bishies, and hate to have this happen to them.This is done from Nag's POV/ him narrating. Starts with flashbacks and ends at present. 

::.......:: = song

/......./ = thoughts

~~ = flashback

~~ = end flashback

{......}= mental speech

  


  


::Tell me what you're dreaming bout tonight::

  


We would just lay there holding each other tight. At these moments, nothing else mattered. Not that we were in a cheap hotel that charged by the hour, or that we were putting ourself in danger for just loving each other. Nothing but the body pressagainstnst mine mattered.

  


His hair was like a halo around his perfect face. I couldn't believeave that this angel would ever love me. That this most joyous of gifts that are given by the gods would be given to me of all people. All I had ever wanted was to see Omi's shining face as full of joy as I had seen it sorrow.

  


All in all, I guess it was fault when we got caught. I hadn't taken enough precautions to keep our team-mates from findinging out. I had dared to be happy. I guess that was probably the biggest mistake I made.

  


::I never want to let you go.::

  


Just laying there in the afterglow, the bliss that made us magical. That is when univers started to fall apart.... 

  


~~

  


Our breathing was heavy. He removed himself from me and then just heald me close. My lover started to say something. "Nag, I think I...." but was cut short by the door of our room crashing open.

  


"Nag!" Came thenasale voice of theGerman telepathh {Come out, come out, where ever you are, Prodigy} the voice sneered into my head.

  


~~ 

  


::the lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile::

  


I would give anything to see him one more. Just to feel his sweet lips on mine, or see his joyous smile. To see him as I had, to see the one I love just one more time.

  


~~

  


"All they will ever find is the body of a young florist and the slut he bought for the night. They might even go to the trouble of trying to find out who you are." The German said with a cold sneer.

  


I an not sure how it happened, but all of a sudden Farfarello was in the room and he had my lover, my blond angel. "Let him go." I said in the best monotone voice I could come up 

with at the moment.

  


"You would like that, now wouldn't you?" The German asked in a teasing voice.

  


"You'r problem is with me. Let him go." To emphasizee my point I use a little power to push at him.

  


As if to warn me not to try anything, I hear him, my dear Omi, cry out. I look to see one of Farfarello's many knifes about an inch deep in my angel's flawless skin. "Oh, but if we let him go, how every will we make you watch as he dies?" Schuldig asked.

  


"Nag! Forget about me. Run!" he yelled. His hopeless yell became a scream as a knife slid down his chest.

  


::Sinking into the darkness night::

  


My heart shattered into a thousand peaces with every cry they tore from his body. The only person I had ever loved was going through hell, and it was all my fault. I had to stop this. I wasn't worth his death. "I can't." I say more to myself than my beloved. I saw a flicker of some unknown emotion in his eyes, but then before I had a chance to identify it, it was gone. His eyes were those that he wore on his missions. They were the eyes of a killer.

  


"Berserker," came the German's voice. "Show the little lost kitten how to have some fun." With that simple sentence something inside me brook.

  


I let the power wash over me. I let it consume me as if I were nothing. If these people wanted to steal my very soul from me, then I would let them see what a soulless Prodigy could do. 

  


::True blue to our destiny::

  


I lost control. I let the power run wild. I saved you, my dear Omi. I riped you from Farfarello's arms. If I had been paying more attention, I might have noticed that you fell onto the bed unconscious, but, alas, I was not, and did not. The Irishman was made armless in this process, and I watched in amusement as the blood spurted out. At first straight out, but quickly just flowing down his sides. Deciding that this would kill him eventually and that he could do nothing else, I let him be and turned my rage on the redhead. 

  


I remember thinking, / If he wants to see some one suffer, to lose what they love most, then I think I will let him./ With that thought I went after the only thing he had ever showed that he cared for. I pulled out his hair in one quick movement. The first few layers of skin decided to come with it. /I hope I wasn't to harsh,/ I thought. /wouldn't want him to die too soon./

  


About this time it hit me. I had lost control. The few items that littered the room had already started to fly around of their own accord and I was suddenly hit with the feeling that I couldn't breath. The power was too much for me to handle, and soon I would be lost. The feeling that I was fated to end this way was overwhelming. The fact that it may have been preordained to end this way was too much for me. "Omi!" I yelled. I had to get you out of there before the whole building came down. "Omi!" I couldn't get you to look up. The only movement that came from you was the irregular rise and fall off your chest.

  


~~

  


::Never gonna let love fade away::

  


/I can do this! I can't let Omi die because I can't control this power./ I try to pull in all back in. I can't let you die here. Not now, not like this.

  


I feel it. The power is consuming me. I start to fade, but thats OK. I will die happily if it means you get to live. I am no longer here.

  


::Precious in my love. I remember::

  


As my life fades out, like a candle burning down, my only thoughts are of the one I love. "I will remember you always." I manage to say as the last breath leaves my body. I have given every thing so you could live on. I love you. Always.

  


~END~

  


A/N: This was my entry for the Amazing Kiss contest. I didn't win, but I can say in honesty that I didn't put that much time into this. Oh well, hope you liked it. Review!


End file.
